


Distractions

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman meets a friend of Sean's at comiccon and needs her badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

DISTRACTIONS  
(A Flandus one-shot)  
A PERSONAL REQUEST FROMKayla Rolfes

Norman signed photo after photo of himself. Tired of seeing his face all over the place. This was the last day of the con and he would be happy to leave. Being shut inside all day took its toll on him, he needed fresh air and sunshine to function properly. But as always he strapped on a smile and took the photo from the next woman to step up.  
“There you go darlin, thanks.” He said to her, making her smile and blush before running back off to meet her friends who started jumping in circles.   
“Another big fan Norm?” Sean said from right beside him. His blonde hair slicked back.  
Norman flipped him off under the table, not sure how he did this every day all day whenever they had to come to these things. Always with a bright smile and the energy of a five year old. There wasn’t enough coffee or crack in the world to keep him awake.  
“Better than all your crazy ass fans, stalking you like crazy and groping you in the hallways.”   
Sean laughed, remembering when some lady had cornered him in the hallway and started to touch him before security got there and tossed her ass out, “hey she just wanted a taste like any other woman does, so men too.”  
Norman grinned, “you perv, they should lock you up for some of the shit you say.” Norman turned his attention back to the next person in town and his cock went from soft to hard in 2 seconds flat. His body heating up, making his fingers ache to reach out and touch but only certain things were allowed.   
Sean stood up and left his line of people to come over to his, “Kayla, damn girl you didnt need to wait in his line!” Norman watched Sean push past him and hug the girl that was standing at his table. The one that made him hard.   
He looked back and forth from Sean to the blonde woman he had called Kayla. Seeing them hug and total ignore him pissed him off. “Sean, you know her?”  
Sean let her go and perched his ass against the table, “yes I know her, Kayla this is Norman, Norman this is Kayla. She’s a big fan.”  
Norman looked back at her, her blue eyes looking into his own. “Hi Kayla, sorry to hear you’re friends with him.”  
She laughed so hard she snorted but it was a great sound, “yeah I know him and he made me wait in this long line anyways.”  
Norman laughed as Sean’s mouth dropped open, “fine be mean to me, come see me when you’re done and we can talk huh?”  
Kayla nodded and turned her attention back to Norman, she could have sworn he was jealous that her and Sean were friends, she handed him the photo of him and smiled. “Its nice to meet you, big fan but I’m sure they all say that.”  
Norman took the picture and not taking his eyes off of her, he didnt like that Sean knew someone this beautiful and had neglected to share or even mention her to him, made him wanna get back at that good lookin bastard. “Yeah I do but its still nice of you to say, how do you know him?” Norman needed to stall and keep her there longer, not wanting to think about what she might do with Sean after she left his table.  
“He is just a friend, relax.” She was ecstatic that he was asking, she had nagged Sean a shit ton just to introduce her but something had always come up so she planned a little trip herself.   
Norman grinned and signed the picture, handing it back to her. She took it and pulled but he held on tighter, bringing her in close. “You aren’t his girl are you?”  
Kayla shivered at his breath against her cheek. Looking over to see Sean smiling at her, “no I’m not anyone’s girl Norman. Just a fan.” She took the picture from him.  
Norman was relieved that she wasn’t his because he wanted her. “Would you like to be mine Kayla...I could happily show you what Id do to you if you were, its more than he can do I’m sure.”  
Kayla groaned and pulled back, getting turned on from his teasing. “If only that was true. Thank you Norman.” She smiled sweetly and left his table, getting glares from everyone else.   
Norman turned towards Sean to see him smile and give a thumbs up, “break time!” someone shouted and he was out of his chair in an instant. Dragging Sean along with him. “I want her Sean, bad.”  
Sean laughed, throwing his arm over his shoulder, “Ive been trying a long time man, you’d think shed just give in but nope.”  
Norman laughed at him, “she wants me man, I know she does. Cover for me, you owe me.”   
Sean hung his head in defeat, then pointed and Norman followed his gaze until he saw her. “Gotta go sweetie.” Norman said and left him there, walking up behind her. Making sure to lean so his hard cock touched her ass. She gasped and tried to look but he held onto her sides, his mouth by her ear.  
“Let me make it true for you Kayla, let me show you how bad I want you.” He sucked on her ear lobe before biting it. Hearing her groan softly before he pulled back and let her turn around.   
“Where?” Kayla asked, looking around for a place. She couldn’t believe this was about to happen but she wouldn’t sit still and wait to wake up from an incredible dream, she was gonna get it done.  
Norman smiled and pulled her into one of the empty rooms at the con, one that had been closed off to all people. He looked around before heading inside, dragging her along with him and closing the door to lock it.   
He turned to see Kayla looking at him, her eyes roaming all over his body. “Sean told me you turned him down, that right?”  
Kayla nodded, “that’s right.”  
Norman grinned, “tell me why.” He started to slowly stalk towards her.   
“Just not my type.” Kayla said throwing her bag to the floor and popping open the buttons on her shirt so hard that they busted and it the floor rolling. Normans eyes darkening when she showed him her lacy black bra.  
“Oh darlin, he is everyone’s type. Even mine.” He admitted, seeing her mouth drop open made it all worth it. His eyes goin from her mouth down to her bra. “Tell me the real reason.”  
Kayla smiled, unzipping her skirt and letting it hit the floor. Standing before him in just her matching underwear, “I told Sean Id fuck him when he introduced me to you, he didnt so I didnt.”  
Norman moaned and walked forward. Taking his own shirt off and kicking off his pants until he was naked, no boxers to speak of. He couldn’t get enough of her reaction to him, the way she licked over her lips as she looked at his hard cock.   
“And why do you think he didnt want you to meet me, maybe being too greedy. Wanting you all to himself.”  
Kaylan nodded, letting her hands slide from her neck down to squeeze her breasts then over her belly and between her legs. Rubbing over the rough lace, moaning when it teased her clit.   
“You gonna fuck me Norman, then gloat to Sean after?” she rubbed between her legs faster, seeing how it affected him.   
Norman groaned, starting to jerk himself off as he watched Kayla touch herself. “Fuck yeah I’m gonna fuck you good, then tell Sean just how sweet your little golden pussy was, wanna see him mad enough to do something about it.”   
Kayla got down on her knees, watching him walk up to her and dip the head of his cock into her mouth. She sucked his head, rubbing between her legs faster than before but she wanted to tease him. Wanted to make him work for it. “would you wanna watch Sean fucking me Norman?”  
Norman moaned pulling her back to her feet, “fuck yeah Id wanna watch anyone fuck you. Wanna see your face when they make you cum, when I make you cum.” He grabbed her hand and walked back to an empty desk, taking a seat in the chair and moving her right in front of him.   
“Bet he would love to hear how sweet you are, how long it takes you before you beg for me. It would make him furious.” He helped her sit on the desk, her legs on either side of the arm rests on the chair. He pulled her until her ass was off the desk and licked a long line up her thighs.  
Kayla moaned, watching as he inched closer her dripping wet pussy. Her legs already shaking and he hadn’t even done anything yet.  
“Fuck you smell good Kayla, lets take these off huh, so I can get a better look at you.”  
Norman tugged her panties off and tucked them into his pocket, almost unable to wait to show them to Sean and to watch his face. He looked down at her smooth pussy, her folds glistening for him, her clit swollen with need. He inhaled deeply, “God you smell even better darlin.”  
“Norman please, already wet as fuck.”   
He smiled and held her eyes as he licked her from hole to clit. Pausing to suck on it, teasing it with his teeth. The more he licked the more he licked, the wetter he got. Arching her back and grinding against his face. “that’s it girl, move that pussy for me.” Norman moaned between her legs.  
“Yes!!”  
He sat still and watched her work herself. Getting harder each time she let a moan slip out. Her legs shaking so hard she could barely move. “You want this cock sweetheart?”  
Kayla screamed, “fuck yes Norman, please!”  
Norman moved quickly, spinning her around so her chest was flat against the desk, her perfect ass hovering above his cock, “god look at this ass, no wonder Sean wants it.”  
He jerked himself a few times before pushing into her from behind. His hands on her hips as she sat down on him. Seeing inch by inch sink into her perfect, tight pussy. Norman moaned, feeling how tight she was, the way she started to back he ass up until he was all the way in.  
“Fuck girl you are tight as hell and so wet for me.”  
“You’re so big Norman, god it hurts.”  
Norman moaned and thrusted in, using her hips as a handle. His mouth once again by her ear, “its gonna hurt so good baby, you wont be able to walk for a week.”  
He slammed up into her, seeing a line of sweat trickle down her spine. He leaned forward and licked it, seeing her roll into his touch. Her body so perfect like this.   
“Come on girl, I know you can ride. Ride me Kayla.” He begged, seeing her muscular legs working hard so she fucked his cock good and hard. “that’s it baby, ride this cock.”  
Kayla moaned, bouncing harder and faster onto him. Feeling him go deeper than anyone else could, he was hung like a damn horse and she could feel every inch hitting her gspot over and over again.   
“So close Norman, you keep hitting my gspot...fuck!”  
Norman grinned pushed back into her, one hand going to her clit the other going to her neck. Keeping her locked in place, “gonna fill up this pussy with all my cum baby. Want Sean to smell me all over you. Fuck, that’s it girl, cum for me!”  
Kayla came with a scream the hand on her neck and on her clit was just too much to handle. She could hear him growling in her ear, so close to orgasm, “come on Norman, fuck me so good Sean wont compare.”  
That set him off, screaming loud as he pumped his come deep into her. Kissing biting her back. Rubbing his face all over her. She leaned back and felt his body slick with sweat. Her legs burned and she knew her pussy would be sore in the morning.  
“Fuck that dirty talk really does it for me.”  
Norman laughed and gently squeezed her breasts, trying to catch his breath. “Fuck yeah it does, you gonna give it up to Sean now?”  
Kayla snorted, “I might if you are there helping.”  
He kissed her cheek, “fuck yeah darlin, Ill be there.”


End file.
